


Learning Earth Culture

by ameliakate



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/ameliakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SGA-1 gets leave for the 2010 Winter Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Earth Culture

**Title:** Learning Earth Culture**  
Rating:** PG-13 (Language)**  
Characters:** Teyla; John; Ronon; Mackay; Keller**  
Notes:** Set after season five. Timeline is kinda a mess but meh.**  
Genre:** Gen, little bit of romance, humor**  
Summary:** SGA-1 gets leave for the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, BC.

_SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA_

John couldn't help but feel a little excited about the trip that he had managed to get the SGC and IOA to agree to. They had been on Earth now, and under a month. The entire time under lock down, things had been slow to get back into the swing of things, new military being moved in, a large new groups of scientists. Everyone was overworked, and stressed. When they had finally started to get caught up in the news it was already mid February. Getting tickets was the hardest part, believe it or not.

Without saying much he had manged to convinced them all to get packed for a Canadian winter. He helped Teyla and Ronon shop. Perhaps spoiling them both a little bit, and himself but he had the money. Transportation wasn't a worry, O'Neill having given them a jet to use. The only rule being that John couldn't fly the jet, he was after all on vacation.

Which is how John, Teyla, Ronon, Mackay, and Jennifer ended up at the XXI Olympics in Vancouver. They arrived in the afternoon taking in the city. Teyla and Jennifer going off shopping, John having set up accounts for both Teyla and Ronon. He had to admit that explaining a new currency to them was...enjoyable.

"So, what are you interested in doing?" Mackay asked Ronon as they walked down the crowded streets. Ronon was interested in the groups walking by, people from nations all over this giant world. There could possibly be more people in this small area then on a number of planets in his home galaxy.

"What can you do here?" He asked glad that John had helped him get heavier clothes before they came up. Even if he disliked the feel of them, he was use to his leather and home made shirts. These felt odd on him.

"Well, we can get something to eat, or perhaps check out some local shows. The girls will probably be a while." John commented noticing that Ronon looked a little out of place.

"Eating sounds like a plan,"Mackay commented, Sheppard smirking at him.

"Could always go and see Jennie, she's just outside of the city right."

"I-um-I was gonna do that laterperhapswithdoctorKeller." Mackay mumbled out quickly and both of the military men laughed at him.

"Fair enough Mackay, so where too?"

"I vote for something to eat," Ronon said finally, "then find the girls and see if they are finished. Sheppard promised to show me how to ski before night falls."

"Well then, I guess we better get a move on if we plan on getting everything finished around town. With that the boys head off to find a place to eat. After about ten minutes of looking they settled on a small hole in the wall bar. It wasn't too crowded, and overall everything was cheaper then Sheppard had thought it would be during the current time. Ronon seemed to enjoy his food, getting a couple native meals and discovering Canadian beer. Which he made clear to Sheppard that was all he wanted to drink for the rest of the trip.

"Well I guess we should go back and check on the girls, hopefully we can take off to the resort." John said as he paid for their meal and the three of them exited back onto the street.

"You just want to go and see how much of your money Teyla has spent." Mackay teased him as they moved down the crowded streets. Ronon scanning the crowd, John clasped his arm.

"Don't look so worried, Chewie. You are safe here."

"I understand that, its just. I am not use to this many people in one place. I don't know how you do it Sheppard." John shrugged as he looked around the crowded area.

"Years of practice my friend. Just try and think that we are back in Pegasus at a really popular market place." He said with a smile as they moved back the way they came. Working their way towards the shopping center John pulled out his cell phone and called the phone he had given Teyla before they left. It rang a number of times before going to a message that the caller hadn't set up their voice mail. Which was just as well, Teyla was having enough trouble as it was, didn't have to add another problem. He dialed again, the phone being picked up this time after a few more rings.

"Hello, John is that you?"

"Yeah, hey Teyla. Were are you guys at?"

"We just came out of a shop called Victoria's Secret. But truthfully I don't understand the name. The clothes clearly do not leave much of anything as a secret." John felt his mind go blank and he knew he was open mouthed, just thinking about Teyla dressed the latest collection. He shook his head, stay on target John. He reminded himself as he cleared his throat. He could hear the hear the girly laughter in the background.

"Teyla am I on speakerphone?"

"What is that John?" And he knew from that teasing tone that she knew just what he was talking about.

"Teyla. We were just wondering if two have finished your shopping or not." There was a clicking with the phone and then Teyla sounded closer to the phone then before.

"We have looked all over the town John, I am having trouble carrying all the bags so perhaps it would be wise to stop for the day." John snorted at that and shook his head.

"Okay, tell Jennifer that we will meet at the corner of Royal Avenue and 8th Street. We'll get the SUV and go up to Whistler from there."

"I shall, see you soon John." A few seconds later the line was disconnected and John flipped his phone shut before waving to the boys. "Good news, the girls are finished shopping we can grab them and go and check in."

_SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA_

John sighed heavily the drive over to Royal hadn't been to troublesome, it seemed that getting to the resort was another deal altogether. "Should have taken a damn jumper." He growled biting back the temptation to lay on the horn, knowing it would only start a habit and a headache.

"John the possibility of them allowing you to take a jumper on vacation is highly unlikely."

"I know that Teyla that is why I said take it and not ask for it at least then I wouldn't have to be sitting in all this traffic right now."

"But if we had then Ronon and Teyla wouldn't be able to see the wonderful Vancouver sights." Keller stated.

"Not to mention the SGC would be tracking us all down to put and end to the vacation you planned." Rodney pipped up from his seat behind John.

Sheppard winkled his nose, " Still would have been worth it, they would have gotten a better view; a bird's eye view and also we would have been on time."

"I thought there was no a time line for this week Sheppard," pipped up Ronon from the passenger seat and John pointed a finger at him.

"Its bad enough I have the ladies in the back don't you start." He pointed at Mackay in the rear-view mirror," and you just remain silent." He growled with a look of murder in his eyes before looking forward again inching the suv upwards as the slow moving traffic started again.

"John," Teyla said a soft giggle in her voice and he sighed knowing that he would deal with the teasing if it let Teyla relax and have a good time. " We will stop teasing, please just relax. I mean we are here to have a good time and learn about your culture. If it takes us a little longer then normal that is fine. We have good company and it will all work out."

"All of it but my skiing." Ronon stated with a raised eyebrow and a grin before turning out the window, remaining silent the rest of the trip to the resort.

The girls chattered in the backseat, the rest of the trip. John for the most part blocking out what they were talking about and keeping his eyes on the road. Pulling up to the main doors John parked the SUV and climbed out, most of their gear had already been transported up thanks to the airport and all he had to worry about was the extra bags the girls had bought over the day. Between himself and Ronon they divided it all and made sure to remember who's was who's before heading inside. The desk clerk smiled as she greeted them welcoming them to Whistler and starting to give them a little history of the area, which ended with them talking about the Olympic events. John let her ramble on as Teyla and Ronon would never have heard it before.

"Thank you for the greeting, we were hoping that we could take our rooms and get settled in."

"Oh yes, of course. You're name please."

"John Sheppard, I should have four rooms booked." He said knowing that Keller and Mackay was sharing and he figured that Ronon, Teyla and himself could have one of their own.

"Oh dear, we have you listed here as two. A Mister O'Neill called, he was on your service list, he changed the rooms around." John forced a smile onto his face even if he wanted to groan.

"That was just a joke, could you possibly change it back?" The girl seemed to become a little more nervous at this point and John sighed softly. "They are gone huh?"

"It is the Olympics. I'm sure that we can make this up to you sir, but the two rooms are all we have. One has two beds and the other has one. They are right across from each other, they have also been upped from Mr.O'Neill they are on the penthouse level so they quiet nice." She assured him and John nodded, knowing that when he got back into town Jack would hear from him.

"That's fine, the keys please. We will let you know who is were later on."

"Of course sir." She smiled and fished out the electronic keys. John nodded before picking Teyla's bags back up and the group moved over to the elevator before all crowding in.

"So, sleeping arrangements." He said with a smirk as the doors closed and the lift started to move them upwards.

_SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA_

Thankfully, or not, John wasn't too sure at this point which it was, the rooms were split up easily. Keller and Mackay having the one room to themselves, John and the others in the other room. It wasn't like there wasn't enough room for them all. There was probably too much. The hotel seemed to want to make up for the mistake and shortly after they had settled in they had been promised that any room service they wanted would be on the resort for the time they were here. John had to admit that the mix up was worth it. The money saved on that allow was worth it. Not to mention sharing a room with Teyla and Ronon wasn't that much of a heartache for him.

"So John," Teyla asked as she came into the room Ronon stretched out on the chesterfield watching a large screen TV with what John figured was the second Jaws movie. "Ronon mentioned earlier about skiing or snowboard or something like that."

"Its a little too late, all the good courses have been closed down, I figured we could get up early tomorrow and give it a shot before we head out."

"I think I would like to join you both on this adventure. As much fun as it was shopping with Jennifer today I do not think I could do so ever day." John smirked, she really didn't know just how much he loved hear that.

"I'm sure it can be arranged. Now what did you two want to do this evening?" Ronon twisted slightly looking over his shoulder at the two of them.

"I'm good here. They have two Jaw's I haven't seen and something called Predator. A number of them in fact. Why don't you and Teyla go and hit the town or something." He said with a smirk on his face turning back to the TV, the movie sucking him in.

"Well it seems that we have lost Ronon for the evening. Did you have something you would like to do?" He asked Teyla noting that she had a pamphlet in her hands. Her smile brightens and she hands the paper over to him. He smiles at the happiness on her face and flips it open. She seems to have a place called 'Merlins' in mind.

"It says that its in the resort and that there is live music and dancing. I would like to see this," John nodded and clicked his tongue. "Hope you and Keller picked up something nice, we will have to get dressed up." Teyla grinned again and nodded.

"I have something," a knowing smile coming over her face and John wasn't sure if he liked that at all. "I also picked up something for you also." She said with a smile and a wave of her hand to follow.

"Sure you want to say in for the night?" He asked Ronon and the man just chuckled from his seat.

"Oh, I'm good. Got movies and free room service. I'm sure that Mackay can explain that and I will put both to good use."

"Yeah whatever, just stay off the Pay Per View channels." He stated before following Teyla into the back room.

**TBC**

**A/N:** _Next time on SGA goes to the Olympics,_

_* John and Teyla's night on the town._

_* Keller and Mackay visit Jennie._

_* The alien's get a taste of the Olympics._


End file.
